marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Muti (Xabbu Sulaweyo) (Earth-616)
Muti would eventually make contact with Princess Shuri as her brother; King T'Challa was away exploring in outer space. Muti's hacking into her system mainframe using his abilities having peaked her interest with his audacity and ingenuity in accomplishing the deed. The two having become fast friends in the short span of two weeks time, the royal having enough faith in him to keep an eye out for her missing mother when asked too. While Shuri was at a meeting with the recently found Queen mother at the headquarters of the Egungun Alliance, Muti would contact her again about a weird happenstance occurring in the desert out in Mali. As the princess was in Timbuktu with Iron Man dealing with a black hole, Muti offered aid by issuing an evacuation notice to the next few towns nearby through various means. Either though hacking boomboxes, light bulbs and even non-dgital wrist watches he could reach out too. Something that Shuri's ancestors found quite perplexing. After having given congrats to being anointed as the new Black Panther in her brother's absence, Muti sets off a nation wide tech shutdown of Shuri's technological network with his moniker labeled on the deed. A ploy which was carefully elaborated to draw Shuri and Storm to his exact location he'd managed to capture their space bug, which in turn ended up taking him over when he tried to control it. Muti came clean about who he was and what his plan had been with the Lubber his pen pal had been chasing for weeks, revealing how he was a mutant who found out catching and holding their intended quarry was easier said than done. Muti would aid Shuri one more time as they transported to the Djalia for the final bout against the Lubber. Finding his abilities had become supercharged while in the Wakandan realm of remembrance, he would stave off the space monster's genesis creations while Shuri did battle with it. Eventually coming to terms with the alien, Shuri, Muti, and Mansa return to the waking world, after which the two really got to know each-other on a more personal level as friends and as citizens of the realm. | Personality = | Powers = Remote Technoforming: Muti's power is of a rare and articulate variety of mechanokinesis. He is able to reach out and alter machinery of any kind with the power of his mind be it metallic, silicon or even biological in nature. Having been able to hack the brain of an alien grasshopper for a brief moment, as well as reshape the Djalia to whatever he could image merely by touching it. * EM Wave Tracing: Muti can use his powers in order to hack electromagnetic fields as easily as he does technology. Having done so to hack a radio player in order to broadcast a message of evacuation. Realm Empowerment: While in the Djalia, Muti's mutant powers were magnified several thousand times over. Enabling him to manipulate the space made of cognizant reverie. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Muti's moniker is a double entendre, standing for both an African medical remedy and a different pronunciation of the slanderous term Mutie towards Homo Superior. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis